


It's time to change everything... and I'm started with you. //Sterek//

by AbilRell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Nuevamente, no sé poner tags, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbilRell/pseuds/AbilRell
Summary: Durante mucho tiempo, Derek había negando rotundamente sus sentimientos por el sarcástico humano, pero después de aquella situación, no podía soportar estar más en silencio. Era ahora o nunca.O en donde Stiles llega a una reunión de la manada oliendo a alcohol y con unas pequeñas marcas rojas sobre su cuello.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	It's time to change everything... and I'm started with you. //Sterek//

Stiles movía sus caderas de manera seductora junto al ritmo de la música del bar. 

No era algo común del humano, pero algo fuera de su zona de confort no podía dañarlo, ¿verdad?

De pronto, unas fuertes manos lo tomaron de la cintura y lo pegaron hacía el pecho de esa persona. Stiles estaba de espaldas, por lo que no era capaz de ver a la persona que lo tomaba tan posesivamente; aún así, podía sentir un bulto sobre sus glúteos, por lo que de inmediato pensó que podría ser un hombre.

Ignorando el pensamiento de que un completo extraño lo estaba tocando tan suciamente, siguió moviéndose al compás de la fuerte música, mientras ahora, con una valentía que ni él sabía de donde la había sacado, restregaba sin pudor alguno sus nalgas contra la entrepierna del hombre detrás suyo.

Unos labios se movieron hacía su cuello, donde comenzaron a lamer y morderlo suavemente, Stiles subió sus manos y las hecho para atrás, mientras movía su cuello hacia un lado dándole más espacio al extraño para marcar cuanto quisiera. 

Ya sintiéndose entre una mezcla de excitación, sorpresa y asco sobre sí mismo, jaló suavemente el cabello de la otra persona cuando sintió como succionaba el lugar.

De repente, sintió como fue jalado con brusquedad, obligándolo a voltearse para por fin ver al extraño. Unos ojos azules como el cielo en un día soleado lo recibieron, cuales, gracias a la oscuridad del lugar y a las luces parpadeantes, se veían más oscuros; aunque Stiles en realidad no lo sabía, tal vez esa oscuridad era por el fogoso momento que estaban teniendo. 

Sin dejarlo pensar demasiado, el chico lo apretó contra su cuerpo, sus manos sujetaban su cintura con tanta brusquedad, que Stiles sabía que al día siguiente podrían dejar marcas; y sin dudarlo siquiera un poco, estrechó sus labios contra los de él.

La lengua del extraño tocó lugares en la cavidad bucal de Stiles como jamás nadie lo había hecho antes, lo besaba con tanta fuerza y excitación que, por un momento, le hizo olvidar que se estaba besando alguien que no había conocido antes, o tal vez sí, pero Stiles estaba tan ocupado enredando sus dedos entre los rubios cabellos del tipo y besándolo con tanta pasión que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar algo más que: « _joder, que rico besa_ ».

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios cuando al terminar el candente beso, siguió un recorrido de estos, con lamidas y succiones entre medio por todo su cuello, para luego bajar he ir más hacía su clavícula. Para ya llegado este punto, el asco y sorpresa de antes habían sido opacados por la excitación.

Stiles ya se sentía por las estrellas, y no sabía si era por los 5 vasos de algo que no sabía que era, pero que sabía que definidamente contenía alcohol, que Danny le había conseguido: " _¡es para que te sueltes y disfrutes la noche!_ " le había gritado cuando el de lunares dudó sobre tomarlo; o tal vez era por el momento que estaba teniendo con el chico enfrente suyo que le hacía sentir excitantemente sucio. Pero ahora ya no importaba, aparte de que ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, pues el tipo ya lo llevaba hacía una habitación para hacer Dios sabe qué cosas.

Cuando Stiles estaba por abrir la boca y soltar un: "creo que lo paramos aquí", el chico se giró y volvió a besarlo con esa fuerza que le hacía perder la razón; sus brazos se volvieron a enredar en el cuello del extraño, aferrándose a él, mientras que las manos del rubio bajaron hacia sus nalgas y, después de un apretón que hizo a Stiles suspirar de excitación, lo tomó por los muslos y lo cargó, obligándolo a enredar sus piernas sobre sus caderas; en esa posición, Stiles podía casi sentir el bulto en los pantalones del extraño sobre sus nalgas, nuevamente.

El tipo lo besaba con fuerza, enredando su lengua con la de Stiles, y después de cada cierto tiempo mordía su labio inferior, y Stiles volvía a pensar: « _mañana tendré marcas sobre esto_ ».

—¡Stiles! —un grito resonó sobre la música. Y gracias a Dios que alguien lo trajo de nuevo a la Tierra, porque si ese rubio seguía besándolo de esa manera, terminarían haciendo cosas que mañana que arrepentirían.

Un Danny entre burlón y preocupado se acercó hasta él, y Stiles avergonzado al darse cuanta que alguien que sí conocía lo encontró en esa bochornosa situación, desenredó sus piernas y retiró sus manos del cuerpo del tipo:—. Divirtiéndote, ¿no? —preguntó burlonamente—. Lo lamento, cariño, pero es hora de que esta dulzura se vaya —mencionó hablándole más que nada al extraño.

Apresuradamente, Stiles corrió hacia alado de Danny, y en un intento casi desesperado, pidió con la mirada largarse del lugar; Stiles sabía que si se giraba o se quedaba un segundo más junto al chico rubio y de ojos azules, sería su perdición.

—Bien, no vamos —Danny respondió hacia sus súplicas silenciosas. El chico abrió la boca tratando de decir algo, pero en cuanto una sola palabra salió de sus labios, Stiles y Danny ya hacían de nuevo en la pista de baile, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la salida.


End file.
